Seat benches for motor vehicles having a seat surface and a back rest are generally known.
DE 100 39 789 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with a seat or a seat bench, in which the seat cushion of the seat is mounted so as to be adjustable between a horizontal position and a vertical position via a pivot axis arranged in the front end section of the seat cushion. A partition is provided which is mounted on or in the seat cushion so as to be retractable and extendable, wherein the partition protrudes upward from the seat cushion in a use position. In this case, the backrest is adjustable into a horizontal position in which the rear side of the backrest adjoins the loading compartment floor in an approximately flush manner, thus extending the loading compartment floor. The extendable partition is required in order to form a separation between a front interior space and a rear interior space.